Hot Coco
by graciekit99
Summary: Armin falls when getting books for Hanji. When he wakes up he doesn't know where he is and he meets a girl with a lot of books *NO OC*


_Hi Gracie here, this was not really a dream but it was sort of a daydream in the middle of my late night anime watching (which I can't do now I'm back to school). I think this is fluffy but it's my first time writhing one I think._

Armin was gathering some books for Hanji in the library. Why she had to pick the books on the top row was beside him but he did not wanting to get on her bad side. Armin grew a little crush on the squad leader over the past few months helping her out with experiments but Hanji never notice blushes that covered Armin's face when they were in the lab alone together.

The last book Hanji wanted was jammed in the shelf tight and didn't want to come out. Pulling at it only made Armin's hand sweaty. The blonde lost his footing on the ladder and fell to the ground. He fell unconscious in the pile of books he had gathered.

"What the hell happened me" he grumbled picking himself off the ground. The room was dark with the only light came from the moon that shone in the windows and a candle lit at the far end of the room. Nothing looked familiar to him. Armin had no clue where he was.

"Am I dreaming? Oh god what if I'm dead". He didn't notice a girl appear beside him till she whispered into his ear "Who are you and what are you doing here".

"I don't know I swear, last thing I remember was me falling off the ladder in the library" Armin didn't know how or what else to reply. The girl gave out a tired sigh and grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the room to their left.

It was small but not cramped. Books line the walls near the window and there was a small stack next to a large pile of blankets and pillows in the middle of the room. The fire was just a flicker of a flame from the grate.

"Come sit down, I don't bit you know" she said as she dived into the pile head first. Armin walk slowly over and sat down. "So what's your name mister? How you get inside? Oh your head is bleeding as well".

"Mmh, I'm Armin and well I really don't know how I got here, as I said before last thing I remember was falling off the ladder in the library. I guess I hit my head pretty bad and that's why it's bleeding. Do you have any bandages I could use?" Armin asked shyly.

She walked to a cupboard near the fire and threw some bandages at him" Lucky I'm a danger to myself and I had some put away in case of accidents .I'll go get some water to clean your wound" her brown hair bobbed when she jumped up and ran out of the room.

"Hmm that girl reminds me of someone but I can't place it". Armin looked around the room again .There was a scouting legion badge next to a picture of a young man holding a baby. Armin was about to pick it up but a finger taped the blonde on the shoulder.

"Hand off if you want to live". Two angry brown eyes were looking at Armin as he slowly backed away. "Is that your dad in the picture" he said softly looking down.

The girl smiled and put the hot water down.

"I'm not telling but I guess it's not much of a secret. When someone dies in the survey corp, it's usually only the badge that comes back .I'm signing up tomorrow for training".

"Are you going to join survey corp like him" Armin sat on the pile of pillows as the girl cleaned him up. "Well I guess but I'm scared about if a titan eats me or see my friend get killed".

"Titans are not as scary after the first few times" he remembered then the wall broke, all the people who died, his parents who died at the hands of the inner wall "You get used to it"

She rapped the bandages around Armin's head then pulled her knees up "Humanity lost long ago Armin. We're never able to win if we stay in these walls. That's why I have to join the survey crop". They both sat in silence for a few minutes.

"You know what we need to cheer up, some hot coco" she grinned towards Armin and somehow magical two cups, chocolate, milk and a pot appeared from behind her back. She set it bubbling away and grabbed a book from the stack nearby then scribbled something into it. Armin looked over at the book and swore it was the last book that Hanji needed

"Mmmh that's lovey and warm. It's heating me from the inside out. By the way how come you said you seen titans". Armin took a sip of his coco then began" I am par-". Everything went white all of a sudden then he was in the library with Hanji crying in front of him.

"Hanji why are crying" Armin asked. Hanji stopped and started to cry again but this time she gripped on to Armin tight "Please don't do that on me again. I thought you were dead, there is so much blood and you were in the middle of it all" she sobbed into the blondes shoulder.

Armin nuzzled into Hanji's neck to comfort her"Hmmm, you smell of hot coco just like that dream". Hanji stopped crying slowly let go of Armin.

"Armin I haven't had hot coco for years. I think I was about 12 or 13 years old. It helped me from being scared of thing. I was a bit like you in my cadet years"

He looked Hanji in the eye and leaned in for a kiss "Hanji I love you and I've felt this for a long time now". Armin softly kissed Hanji on the lips. A set of blushes grew on both of their cheeks. "Armin you never did answer that question for me that night" she winked "Come on, I need some coco to help all this to sink in". Hanji grabbed Armin's hand and dragged him away from the library.

_Hoped you like it and if it is that bad tell me, I need to improve before February in my higher level English class plus this means studying like hell for my Junior Cert (grrrr). Anyway Read which you just did and Review []-[]._


End file.
